


Screw Them

by JJHomes043



Series: Luwoo actor au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk where im going with this, Interviews, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but luwoo is cute, doesn't really have a plot, i didnt know how to end this, jungwoo is cuddly, jungwoo is sleepy, lucas loves jungwoo, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Yukhei and Jungwoo are actors and secret boyfriends. Jungwoo gets touchy with Yukhei during an interview and Yukhei gets cuddly with Jungwoo in public.~basically a short story on yukhei and jungwoo wanting to be public but can't. it sounds crap but its not (i hope), i just suck at summaries





	Screw Them

**Author's Note:**

> so i just wrote this and decided to post if before i deleted it bc i find my writing awful but my friend told me to post it so yk.
> 
> enjoy

“So we took some fan questions to ask you guys. They're all from twitter by the way. So, first one is ‘what were your reactions to being asked to star in a gay drama?’” the interviewer asks with an obviously fake smile on his face. Jungwoo looks to Yukhei, waiting for him to answer first. 

“Well, at first I was excited. I've never seen a drama with a gay love interest, so I was very excited to be able to experience that,” Yukhei finishes with a smile before looking over to Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo nods. “Same here. It was a great experience. The staff were so nice and very professional. It was cool taking part in something with such a big statement.”

The interviewer nods as well. “The second question is ‘how do you deal with all the backlash and hate from something like this?’”

Jungwoo decides to let Yukhei take the lead again. The younger pauses with his mouth open for a moment before he speaks. “It was hard for me at first. This was my first proper role so I wasn't really prepared but it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. People are very quick to defend us so that was reassuring.”

Jungwoo just nods along, not having anything to add. Mr fake interviewer continues, “Well last question now, ‘are you guys going to be taking on anymore gay roles together?’”

Yukhei starts again, “I hope so, it's been fun–” Jungwoo stops listening, a little bit of Yukhei’s hair has fallen into his eyes. Without thinking Jungwoo reaches out to tuck it back behind his ear. Yukhei stops talking to glance at him while the interviewer does the same. 

Jungwoo nervously chuckles, “Sorry, its a habit from the show.” Jungwoo let's out a small sigh as Yukhei starts talking again and the attention is off him. They have one job, to keep their relationship secret. 

~

They're waiting for the car to arrive outside of the building where the interview was held. Jungwoo is tired and grumpy, they had to take pictures for the magazine the interview and it was a disaster. First Jungwoo fell and ripped his jumper on the corner of the table, then he knocked over the camera and broke it (their company said they'd pay for it), then he spilled his lunch everywhere, and finally his small fuck up with Yukhei during the interview. 

Jungwoo is tired and grumpy. His day hasn't been the best and all he wants to do is go back to the hotel and cuddle with his secret boyfriend. Jungwoo can feel his eyes start to slip shut as they wait for their car. Yukhei chuckles lightly before nudging him. 

“You need to stay away, Woo. Stay awake for 20 more minutes then I promise we can sleep at the hotel, okay?” Yukhei asks, voice gentle and soft.

Jungwoo hums with his eyes still closed. “Okay, Yukhei. But can you carry me to the car?” Jungwoo knows it won't happen but it's worth a shot. 

“Sorry, babe. You know there'll be paparazzi there. How about you sleep in the car and I'll carry you to the hotel room,” Yukhei compromises.

“Okay,” Jungwoo agrees slowly, opening his eyes to try and stay away. Yukhei grins at him before pulling him in for a quick peck. 

“Thank you, baby. You kn–”

“Let's go boys!” their manager calls, alerting them that their car is outside. 

Yukhei pulls Jungwoo up and wraps an arm around his waist. Jungwoo knows he should tell Yukhei to stop, that they can't do that in public but he can't bring himself to care. He just hums happily and snuggles closer as the walk through the exit. 

They're immediately met with screams of fans and paparazzi. There's a barrier put up to disconnect them and security surrounds them as they make the two minute trip to the car.

Jungwoo whines at the loud noise and chilly air and cuddles deeper into Yukhei. Yukhei mumbles a quiet ‘I know’ and places a kiss on the top of Jungwoo's head. They're probably both going to get scolded tomorrow for the pda but Yukhei just smirks at the thought. 

So he pulls his boyfriend closer and before the door is closed he pulls the elder onto his lap to sleep, knowing that everyone can see. 

~

“What was that out there? You know you're supposed to be secretly dating, right? People like the idea of your characters dating not you two as people. This could ruin both your careers,” their manager angrily spouts. 

“We know. Look it's just one time. No one cares. If anything it gets more people interested, gets the media talking about us more. Don't worry, we're not going to get caught making out or something,” Yukhei defends them while Jungwoo snores quietly into his neck. 

Their manager mumbles something to himself before turning back to his phone. Yukhei proudly smiles to himself. 

~

Yukhei didn't expect people to be outside of their hotel but oh well. Yukhei did promise Jungwoo he'd carry him. So Yukhei wraps the older’s legs around waist and stumbles out of the car. There's no barriers this time, just security.  
Yukhei smiles at the fans and says quick greetings as he rushes into the hotel. As soon as he's in the lobby he shouts a goodnight to their manager and heads for the lift. 

“Yukhei?” Jungwoo grunts, lifting his head from Yukhei’s neck. 

“Yeah?” Yukhei replies, stepping into the lift and pressing their floor number. 

“Are we gonna have to break up?” Jungwoo asks. The innocence and worry makes Yukhei’s smile immediately fall. 

“Of course not, baby. I won't let that happen. I love you too much to let them break us up. Worst case scenario is we come out. We'll be okay.”

Jungwoo nods, a bright smile spreading on his face. “Good. I love you too.”

Yukhei leans in for a kiss but stops himself when the lift opens. He instead carries them to their room and drops them both onto the bed. 

Jungwoo giggles and pulls Yukhei in for hug. He sighs contently. 

“We need to get changed, hyung,” Yukhei insists. All he gets in reply is a whine and Yukhei decides they can sleep like that tonight. Jungwoo sleepily lifts the cover over them before slowly drifting off to sleep again. 

In that moment Yukhei decides they can take on anything, as long as they're together. 

~

“Have you seen the articles up about us?” Jungwoo asks as they sit in bed eating their breakfast – they had to order room service as they slept passed the breakfast times. 

“About us dating?” Yukhei asks with his mouth full. Jungwoo grimaces, causing Yukhei to laugh. 

“Yeah. They got a photo of you cuddling me in the car.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

It's silent for a moment. 

“I think we should ask to come out. I hate having to hide this. I wanna be able to hold your hand and kiss at any time. But, like, without having to worry about the media,” Yukhei rambles, he'd been thinking alot about coming out as a couple.

Jungwoo nods. “We should do it.”

“Like without permission?”

“No, we'll need permission. But we should do it.”

“Okay.”

In that moment Yukhei decides he'll fight for them to be public. If not then they'll just do it. Screw their management. Screw the media. All they need is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> so there we go. please leave kudos and comments on how i could improve. i was thinking of doing a second part where they do come out. idk. let me know if you'd like that. 
> 
> here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) if you wanna leave a suggestion or prompt 
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading. have a lovely day/night!


End file.
